Prey or Promise
by PaperRomance
Summary: Glee cast/ True blood universe, but with a massive revamp... Pun intended. Warning: Character deaths. *Brittany stumbles across her brother whom she thought had met the true death, but it's his company that has got her attention. Brittany/Santana/Sam Triangle.
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

Can't Fight This Feeling

I could smell their putrid stench from a mile away. Their intentions thick and vile, filling my nostrils so much that I could taste it. A taste I'm all too familiar with that my body instinctively kicks into kill mode. It's not often I get excited for the hunt, and I couldn't tell you the last time my body responded like _this._

I welcome the adrenalin that starts to course through my veins. It's a pained sensation of a million little hot pricks, pooling in the tips of my toes and fingers, slowly sizzling '_like pop rocks' _Steadily building momentum till every cell in my body clash and vibrate with such force and anger I feel like- like ill explode! '_Implode' _Splattering these woods with sunshine and rainbows and… and pop rocks! This just feels… '_Electric_!'

I push my arms out in front of me with fingers splayed to see if there really is electricity arcing under my skin. Those little sparks make the hairs atop of my arm stand to attention. I close my eyes and bend to hug my body to my legs, pressing my ear to my bare thigh. My hair falls haphazardly over my shoulders, down the milky texture of my skin making my summer dress glow like the moon.

I run the palms of my hands flat down the backs of my thighs, and concentrate as hard as I can to see if I can hear the crackling of sparks. I continue my path to my calves then around to my toes, and hum in contentment as I feel a sort of warmth blanket the exposed skin from the path my hands have just etched. I wriggle my toes in the blades of grass that have already started to collect condensation. Shoes never allow such simple pleasures.

I drag my hands up the opposite way I came down, clawing the insides of my thighs with the nubs of my fingers, my dress bunches at the waist a bit as I rake over my stomach. I slow to a more tentative pace when I reach the swell of my breasts '_hmmm' _I suck my bottom lip in between my teeth, and peak instantly to the soft teasing dance my fingers are performing over the flesh hidden under the loose flowing dress. I draw my right pointer finger to where material recedes and skin is met in the dip between my breasts. I take that same finger and drag it over the supple mound of pale flesh, to the barely there strap that holds the dress in place. At the same time I palm my breast that fits, and weighs perfectly in that of my left hand, I bite down hard and swallow a small moan as I graze the sensitive bud with my open hand. I break skin, tasting blood on the tip of my tongue, but already feel it healing. The urge to bring my hand back down is tempting, but instead I proceed to my neck to knead away the stiffness in my shoulders; in turn successfully relieving some of the stiffness between my legs. '_This must be what those walking blood bags feel every time they take our blood'_

I run my hands over my face and through my hair, shaking out imaginary knots. I love the feeling of fingers running through my hair; a comfort I've not been able to shake since before being turned. I peer up at the sky and am almost blinded by the amount of stars out tonight '_So beautiful' _Before I'm allowed to be fully lulled by their beauty, something rips through my stomach snapping me out of my stupor to remind me of what it is that has got me feeling so good. A predatory smirk spreads across my face "Here I come boys."

/

I shoot through the woods without making a sound or moving a leaf enough for someone to not think it merely the breeze. I scale a tall pine as if I were Spiderman on crack, but the cool evil one with the black suit. I watch my prey and see theirs who is making her way to her car.

My eyes roam over her olive skin greedily, making my thoughts dark and hungry the longer I watch her petite yet toned, strong frame in motion. From the way she uses her fingers to brush out the kink left by her ponytail, to the shallow curve of her hips, and perfectly round ass that has literally got my mouth watering. With a 'snap' my fangs jut out '_Fang boner' _Her sinfully short shorts display the delicious length of her legs. The gap between her thighs '_Control yourself' _has me squeezing my thighs so hard they could fuse. I rake my eyes back up her long slender neck, It's almost like she's taunting me by making it so inviting '_tease' _I imagine what it would feel like to have my cold long fingers wrap around the base of her neck and strangle the hostility I see in those beautiful shoulders. She looks like a cat backed into a corner, claws projected ready to scratch your eyes out. '_Like Lord Tubbington 516th when you tried to turn him' _"It's probably because of those meat sacks" I mumble and try to convince myself.

"why don't you take your disgusting hillbilly gap tooth asses back to your house on wheels and keep driving till you drive off a cliff_"_ '_ feisty' _I wiggle my eye brows and try to get a better peek at her but her back is still to me.

"C'mon darling, yu look like yurs fun, and wur lookin fur a good time" The biggest of the three slurs. He continues forward, rubbing the front of his overalls and with a look I cannot wait to rip off his face.

She stops abruptly raising her hand in the stop motion. "Sorry. Fat, poor, ugly, dumb as fuck and **FAT** aren't _my _type" Ruby red lips pull into a smug smirk, before her natural black vale catches up with her swift turn to cover her face once again, but as she spins on her heels to face her tormentors, I see the muscles in her body tense as he grabs her wrist, '_If you weren't too busy eye fucking her, you would have prevented that' _I go to spring off the tree but stop when I see a streak of blonde and hear a deep guttural howl of pain echo throughout the car park. "Tha Fuck!"He screams whilst trembling"Yu- You broke my arm yu sonna bitch!"

I can't help but roll my eyes when I see tears well up in his '_Baby' _I turn to try and get a better glimpse of the girl, but instead I'm faced with frustration and I dig my fingers into the tree. The big blonde with the snow plough for a mouth is obscuring her from my view, "heaven forbid I get an actual glimpse of this girl."

/

"I know that wind tunnel…"

My heart suddenly feels like it's stuck in my throat. I take a huge gulp to try dislodging it, and then swallow a few more times to push it back down. It's just that I can't believe who it is I see before me, This cannot be happening '_ He's dead' _That muscle in my chest definitely feels like what it is, dead weight. A pang of pain flashes across my eyes and I hastily wipe the fluid that insists on leaking out of my face away before it stains my skin or dribble down my chin onto my dress. The last thing I want is evidence of me giving a damn and ruining the only clothes I have.

The bruiting blonde makes slow purposeful steps towards the man who's now kneeling on the gravel surfaced parking lot, clutching his broken arm with the other. Back and shoulder muscles flex under his shirt as he swings his right arm out, only to bring it back round again in a scooping motion. A distinct "Slap" sounds out as his large hand wraps around the man's throat. This angle allows me the perfect view of his broad chest and strong arms, the opening at top of his shirt show the smooth landscape of his pecks, and hollow dip where clavicles greet, skin '_Smooth and cold' _Just like Marble.

"You're lucky I didn't rip it out of its socket" he whispers in a steely cool tone. "But let's fix that" He draws the hand that is currently hanging idly by his side back into striking position, somewhat resembling a spear or saw. The woman quickly lunges, clutching the deadly weapon that is his hand in both hers before he is able to unleash his form of justice, drawing them to her chest.

A branch I didn't realise I was holding above my head snaps_ "_Shit" Quickly swinging myself behind the trunk of the tree, I slowly count to three before I peer around it to see if Sam had spotted me. He's looking out towards the woods, but I can tell by the look on his face that he doubts whether he heard something or not.

"Please babe, he's learnt his lesson" Her voice in that moment was so soft, it quelled the anger and hurt swirling inside of me. Her smooth velvet chords make me feel like I'm floating on rich toffee clouds; sweet, soft and just a little thick and raspy_. 'If she has the face to match that body and voice... You're in trouble.' _"Isn't that right Billy Bob!" He shakes his head as best he can around Sam's grip, and yip; dude just pissed his pants.

With a flick of his wrist, he sends the man hurtling towards his friends without so much as a care, all the while still looking into what I can only presume to be _her _eyes. I see the men gather up their friend from my peripherals and shove him into their ride before speeding off; but my main focus is on that of Sam and his friend. Sam takes the back of his now free hand to her cheek, brushing it with a kind of tenderness I had not seen him display in almost 400 years. '_Girlfriend?' _I don't know what it is exactly, but my stomach starts to knot and suddenly I feel nauseous.

/

I turn away before I have to witness Sam unhinge his jaw and swallow the girl whole.I jump down from my perch with a thud, allgrace seeming to have left my body, along with the rainbows and glitter and pop rocks. I huff out what would normally be a breath of air, but just make the sound instead. I look down to kick a twig but stop when I see something pink poking out from just under my nose. "ouch!" I look to my fingers then back down with no doubt, a look of puzzlement. '_I bet you look like a tiny meat child about to pass wind'_

I sprint down to the lake within mere seconds, cheetahs now being the second fastest creatures on land. What I see staring back at me in the waters reflection knocks me on my ass "Brittany Suzan Pierce. You will stop that immediately!"_ 'I can't believe you're pouting' "_I am not pouting. Vampires do not pout! **I** do not pout!" I start to feel my eyes strain from being cross eyed for so long from starring at my lip. '_Seriously, what is going on with you tonight?' _I scream out in frustration and slam the back of my head down to the ground, hoping it knocks some sense into me, or at least give me some insight as to why I'm acting like this all of a sudden, and why tonight is turning out to be absolute shit. "I don't get it. This was supposed to be my night, I tingled and everything!"

I huff again, this time crossing my arms over my chest in protest. Protest against what though? '_Not getting the chance to rip and drown your hands in those scum bags blood?' "_Yeah" '_Play hero?' "_I do like to play pretend sometimes" '_Not getting a chance to see her face?'_"Maybe"_ ' Not being the one - _To kiss her?" Thanks to Sam. "Fucking Sam" How dare he just waltz around saving beautiful damsels "My beautiful damsel"in distress like he hasn't been missing for almost 400 fucking years. "I saw her first" '_you didn't even see her face' _I can't see it, but I can feel it, and I just know that stupid pout is back and in full effect. I roll over to my side and curl up into the fetal position and hug myself as tight as I can. Feelings of guilt and something like betrayal but not quite settle into my bones as Sam comes to the fore front of my mind. "Why didn't you come find me Sam?" I whisper into my knees. '_Why didn't you find him?' "_I tried" '_Maybe he was waiting for you, but you never came and he gave up?'_This time I allow a single bloody tear fall down my face into the dirt. I squeeze my eyes as hard as I can to try and wring my mind clean of these thoughts. I roll back on to my back then gently open my eyes again.

It's still a beautiful night at least with the moon being at its full. I stare and wrap my mind up in the blanket of stars, a back drop for replaying tonight's events, but all I can come up with are questions, upon questions, upon questions. Where the fuck did Sam come from and where has he been all these years? There it is again, that anger and confusion, but no hurt this time. "Something doesn't feel right." I exhaust all possible reasons for why Sam might be here '_of all places'_and why our maker couldn't feel that he was in fact living. It seems too big of a situation to handle by myself though. I take the phone that I taped to my underboob and press 1 on speed dial. Sure the dress has one pocket but I'm sick of losing phones, and I only use it when I desperately need to get in contact with someone. I wish I was telephonic; that way I could make phone calls with my brain and I wouldn't have to carry this stupid thing around.

...

"_Speak"_

"**_Hello to you too sister"_**

"_What do you want Brittany?"_

"**_I need your help"_**

It's silent before I hear rustling in the back ground

"_Well, spit it out!_

"**_Geez! Who put a stake up your arse!"_**

"_I'm kind of busy at the moment so hurry the fuck up with whatever the fuck you want"_

"**_Are you sexing or sucking someone? Because you know we're not supposed to do the last one."_**

"_Sexing?" _I know that tone, that's her "what the fuck" tone. "_No I am not "sexing" anyone, and the latter is only bad if you're sloppy enough to get caught"_

"**_Like if you get caught in a rung?"_**

"_Not ladder Brittany, latt - You know what, it doesn't matter." _I can just see her now, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, I love messing with her sometimes. "_What do you want?"_

"**_Sam's alive"_**

"_What?"_

"**_And he seems to be involved with a human... A really, really hot one."_**

"_Did you approach him? Whats her deal?"_

"**_No and I don't know. But she's really really –_**

"_Yes! I get it. Are you sure it was Sam?"_

"**_Positive. Why wouldn't he find us? We're his family."_**I try not to sound as cut up as I feel.

The line goes silent again

"**_Hello? You still –_**

"_Listen, I need you to follow him, gather up as much information on him as possible."_

"**_Yeah, but how am I supposed to do that? He'll sense me, and I don't know if there'll be enough or any humans for me to channel to sneak under his radar."_**

"_The girl"_

"**_She's hot"_**

"_Follow her. Find out what her deal is, where she's from, where she works, lives, everything."_

"**_You want me to stalk her?"_** I can't help but feel insulted by being put on watch duty.

"_It's not stalking when you're a vampire Britt, It's mysterious and endearing." _The fact she's trying to cover up how medial this task is by using choice words and her nice voice, only insults me more.

"**_Whatever, your making me sound like a creepy magician who wants to do a disappearing act with a child at their birthday party."_**

"_Look at it this way Britt, you're a predator, she is your prey. Predators stalk their prey, looking for the most opportune moment before they strike. Do not make contact with her until I say. You don't know if they share a connection or not."_

"**_I think they do. As soon as some guy touched her, he was there."_**

"_Then it's decided. Call me back within a week. I'll see if any of my contacts know anything and try to get a hold of Holly." _I hear a sliver of worry in her voice.

"**_What do you mean try?"_**

"_Don't panic, but I haven't heard from her in a couple months, and she's not at her stay. Look, just find out as much as you can and do not make contact with her understand?"_

I nod into the phone

"_Goodbye Sister"_

_..._

Before I get the chance to say goodbye she's already hung up on me "Crap! I forgot to ask her to transfer my money." Just then the phone goes off telling me I have a text message:

_Give me the details of your whereabouts and I will find you a place to stay. I will also have April wire you your share of this month's profits tomorrow morning. Watch your back._

Bless responsible and wise siblings. It's like she magically gave the elephant that had jumped on my shoulders to get away from a mouse, bigger ears so it could fly away like Dumbo. I feel a hundred times lighter. She must have misspelt the last bit of her message though because I'm not supposed to be watching myself, I have to watch... "Wait. I don't even know her name." I bring my hand up to my chin and purse my lips in thought. "Name. Name, name, name. What shall her name be?" I tap away on my chin then put my finger in the air cos by George I think I've got it "Duck lips." '_It hurts being your brain sometimes. Why?' _Ducks are easy prey, and I think it's a funny combo to have human lips on a ducks face, "and from that small glimpse, they looked like pretty amazing lips." But if I'm thinking funny, I'm not thinking sexy, then I'm not going to think of jumping her, and then I stay hidden to perform my creepy stalking duties "Sheer genius" _'I'll give you this one'_

Obviously pleased with myself I decide to hang around the lake a while longer before I make my way back into the woods to look for a safe place to go to ground. That flutter I felt in my stomach at the beginning of the night is back. I've always been an instinctual being. I've learnt to always trust my gut instinct as my gift makes it nearly impossible to trust my mind and heart I suppose. Right now I think it's telling me I'm on the right track and is what led me to Sam. "What else would it be?"

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies if there are mistakes, I cant even use "English is not my first language" as an excuse. I've never written anything "creative" before, so you can hit me with your words if you like. Kind or mean, cheers.


	2. True Colors

True Colors

I bound down the stairs with light feet, in jean shorts and tank top with a black bikini underneath. My feet make light slapping noises against the tiles as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning mi abuela" I greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Buenos dias mi sun spot." The same greeting every morning accompanied with a kiss to my forehead that never fails to put a smile on my face.

I sit down at our breakfast bar with a glass of Orange juice when abuela slides a plate of breakfast delights my way.

"You are nothing but skin and bones Santana and you will finish all of what is on that plate." Im taken back bout how much she's piled on but Im not complaining. I love food, I eat it whenever I can and as much as I can until I burst. "Sí abuela, usted es el jefe."

"And don't you forget it." Her Hispanic accent thick with attitude.

We get to chatting for a bit and Im half way through my breakfast when Joe walks in arms open. "Good morning" He rings out planing a kiss and hug to our abuela.

"My boy" she croons. There is so much adoration in her voice and eyes as she squeezes his face between her hands. I know parents and grandparents say they don't have favorites, but that's fucking bullshit. She doesn't love me any _less _per say but- I don't think I've seen quite the same look in her eyes that she gives Joe. I think he reminds her of our daddy a bit too.

I see a glint of mischief as he spots me at the kitchen counter. I give him my best glare and look him up and down. "_Jesus_" I mutter around the food in my mouth and look away in disgust, but before I can fully turn away from him he's already rounded the breakfast bar and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Ahk! Get off me you hobo" I giggle and try to wriggle out of his hold.

"Embrace your favorite brother you know you la-ove" He sings into my ear while swaying me side to side. "And why do you do that? You know that tough act doesn't work with me San" He plants a kiss on my head and plods down on the seat next to me.

"Sorry, I thought you were some homeless that wandered into our home." I deadpan

"A-haouch! what was that for?" I rub the dull throb in my shoulder where the fucker just punched me.

"Be nice Satan" He laughs

"Heal my shoulder Jesus" I order pointing to it.

"Whatever you two a squabbling about stop it. calidad, usted dos acto como niños a veces"

"Si Abuela" we say in unison like scolded little children.

"Mmhmm." She shakes her head unimpressed.

It's scary how she can go from warm to hot then cold so fast. My father diagnosed this as Lo-polar, exclusive only to the Lopez women.

"Eat up mi nieto, you're all skinny like Jesus on the cross."

I laugh into my plate at abuelo's choice of depiction cos she doesn't know of Joe's most popular nickname.

"So sis, what are your plans today?" he asks returning the same Lopez smile.

"I have late shift tonight, so I'll help Abuela with the chores and tan this smoking body by the pool. Why?"

"What about after work?" He holds my gaze as if daring me to lie to him, all the while he's slowly inserting a breakfast sausage into his mouth.

"Wanky" I smirk while eyeing the sausage in his hand then looking back up at him. He smirks then takes a big bite out of it. I almost spray the counter with orange juice, instead choke on laughter and the orange juice that went down the wrong tube.

"Well!" he looks at me incredulously waving the torn nub of the sausage around

"Geez chill. Choking here! I don't know? Hang out with Chang? What's it to you?" Feels like a god damn interrogation or something.

"Oh I just see that you've been hanging out a lot with a pasty, pointy teethed, dead- "

"Santana! That is who you've been spending your time with? You are not seeing that abomination. I forbid it!" She clutches the cross around her neck, mumbling something in Spanish before storming out.

"Um, where did she just go?" We both sit there stunned for a second.

"Probably to go pray for you." He replies flippantly while flinging the sausage remain into his mouth.

"Your name should be fucking Judas" I lean over and pinch him.

"Look I don't trust the guy, he's too perfect." He gives me shifty eyes "Nobody's that perfect San." He says holding his arm where I pinched him.

"Are you forgetting he's the one that saved me from Hollow Howell? I'm lucky Sam was there. He saved my life, why can't you or the other bigots see that he's not all bad."

"A-Ha! So you acknowledge he has some bad. I'm sure you could've kicked Karl's butt."

"Look, I know I'm a tough bitch." I state with confidence because I am a tough bitch, you have to be to have gone through the shit that I've been through "But I'm not invincible. Can't kick someone's ass when you're passed out." I don't need my own flesh and blood re-iterating what Chang, Emma, and half this town have already thought and said to me.

"Look, we're not anything serious" Lie. That was a flat out lie. I think he actually may have had me at Sam I am. Never in a thousand years would I usually give my time to someone who had absolutely no game, but over time and the silence he provides me; I feel myself falling for that overly nice, overly protective guppy face.

"Lie." I can't bullshit him.

"I see the dreamy look in your eyes the next day after you've seen him, are you sure he can't glamour you?"

"Yes."

"Why is it lately that I've caught you, numerous times staring out at nothing with a forlorn look on your face like you're waiting for someone?"

I do what now? "No I don't"

"Ah yeah you do, it's sort of like you're expecting someone to come sweep you off your feet. You thinking about Sam? He seems the cheesy type to do that." Says the guy who just used forlorn.

"I do not, I wait for no one, and he has not... Stop looking at me like that"

"Geez." He rolls his eyes "You're such a princess. No wonder you like him so much."

I huff in annoyance, viciously stabbing the food on my plate.

He sighs and tries again. "Look San, it's not because he's a vampire"

"Lie" he can't bullshit me.

"Fine, it's because he's _also_ a vampire. You told me he told you himself that vampires betray those close to them. He's too perfect **AND** a vampire; it's the worst combination ever! I don't want to hear you've disappeared or been eaten." Our playful banter is shifting to something more serious "You can't leave me here San. You promised." He continues sullenly tucking his hands under his legs.

"Hey hey hey" I coo softly and wrap my arm around him. "Nothing is going to happen to me ok. I aints goin no where" I lighten the mood by putting on my best gangsta voice. "I'm not going to disappear."

"Or get eaten." I take it as a question.

"Oh no. I plan on getting eaten. Tonight even" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

The loud scraping along the tiles makes me jump as he slides his chair out while raising his hands in the air. "I've lost my appetite. I'm out! Abuela! Where are you? I've got a goodbye kiss for you!"

Always the fricken charmer. "Where's mine?" I ask with my lips puckered.

"I do not want the devils kiss"

"Eww do you even know what that is? It's when a girl is going down on another -"

"La la la la la, do not finish that sentence. I can't believe you kiss our grandmother with that mouth"

"Don't blame me, blame the internet. I've also heard nothing but good things about my mouth"

"Please! Sister! I cannot handle anymore . Your jokes not only achieve in making me uncomfortable, and am pretty sure cross some sort of brother sister boundary."

I snort at his prudeness. "Speaking of, have you crossed any boundaries lately? And by boundaries I mean Lucy's vagina."

"Crass"

"Come on brother, what are YOU waiting for? Even Jesus dipped his stick in the Red Sea."

"Gross"

"I just don't get it, you're handsome, nice, charming, In the God squad. You guys have been seeing each other for a year now, and if you don't jump on it, I guarantee someone else will and she won't be able to resist."

"First off; you have forever tainted the beloved bible story of **Moses** for me."

I smile smugly at him and shrug my shoulders.

"Second; I want it to be special for us. I think she may be the one San."

I envy his somewhat fairy tale outlook on life, but I guess it doesn't help that our parents were living examples of one. "You shouldn't have to _think_ if she's the one. _That_ kind of love brother, the kind I know you're looking for. There are no if, buts or maybes. You just know-"

"You just know" We both say in sync, and share a sad knowing smile with each other.

"I wish everyone could see what I see. The real Santana Marie Lopez – Hart." And there he goes ruining the  
moment.

"I've told you before, too many names- It's just Lopez, like how _you_ just use Hart. Most importantly what you see and what everyone else sees is one in the same. It's not my fault that fuckwits outweigh the family and friends' ratio, making it look like I have anger issues. It's not my fault."

"Of course not" he remarks sarcastically looking at his watch "Shoot, I gotta run San. Can you say bye to abuela for me and tell her ill drop by later this week."

"Will do"

"Give her one of these for me too" He bends down and kisses me on the cheek before running out the door "Laters sis."

\\\

I walk over to the sink and rinse mine and Joes dishes, letting the water run free.

"What are you mumbling to yourself over there while you drain a small lake" Mi abuela scorns while turning the tap off.

I didn't even hear her come back in the kitchen. Did I just zone out?

"You were away with the fairies Santana. It's that vampire that has got your head in the clouds isn't it."

"What? No Abuela." and it wasn't, I cant even remember what I was thinking about. "If anything he provides clarity."

"A deafening silence is not clarity Santana, you hear nothing because there is nothing. _They_ are empty. Dead."

For once this feisty Latina has no come back. I didn't know enough about Vampires or Sam to argue with her.

"You don't know what it's like abuela; I constantly have my guard up, building metaphoric walls in my head. Dead silence is a welcome change from the verbal traffic jam that is my brain sometimes. He's not a bad guy Abuela"

"He is not good either Santana." How do they turn my words on me?

"Enough Abuela" I plead instead of losing my temper. "He saved my life, brings me peace, is so gentlemanly it's sickening, and has been nothing but protective, granted he can be a bit over the top sometimes; but I'm 25 and old enough to see whoever I want."

Our silent stare down has got me shitting myself but I don't let it show. Whenever we come to a crossroad of sorts I'm always the one to relent. She does this thing where she narrows her eyes real thin, and purses her lips so tight I'm afraid her face will cave in on itself. Well not this time. I start building those walls. Fast! But stop when I hear it.

"You're right."

"Wha- what did you say?"

"I said. You're right. You're old enough to see who you choose. You're right; I don't know how it feels to have peoples thoughts invading my mind. If this, man brings you happiness, I will not get in the way." She closes the space between us, taking my face between her hands "Just remember what I said, don't give into the dark and get lost in the emptiness. You are my Sun Spot. My light." I hear that same tone in her voice and that same look of adoration she gave Joe this morning and can't help the sharp shaky inhalation of air I didn't know I so desperately needed. Has she always looked at me this way but have never noticed?

"Well ok then." I nod, as she holds her hands in front of her. I grab the keys and shopping list off the granite top and slowly walk back to her.

"Abuela, Joe wanted me to give you this." I lean in and give her a quick peck on the cheek and see her nod back at me with a slight smile. I then wrap her in my arms and kiss her in the same spot she does me every morning "That ones from me." and I see my mothers smile in her face.

"Okay, okay go now. The sooner you finish that the sooner you can laze around the pool doing nothing right?" she laughs.

I shout my goodbye and head for the door running my hand through my hair. That was a lot of intense shit crammed into a morning. With all the heavy stuff out the way tonight should be a breeze, but you know what they say about how you start your day. "God I hope tonight doesn't suck a bag of dicks."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. I had to chop this chapter in half cos the original I felt was too long, but after I did that I kept writing and then it changed! I have no damn structure, I admit it. Im always changing stuff too which is why I take ages, and I feel I have too many ideas... I'll sort it.

What can I say about Brittany... Im not going to make her dumb or ditzy, and I am trying to keep them as close to the shows characters, for now.( It's hard to know where glee ends and true blood begins (Im sorry, it's like 4am here)) She has to be the way she is though, but ill keep your guys comments in mind :)

Also, yeah I apologize about the layout of the last chapter, Ill have a bit of a tickle with it.

**Side note:** Whwoar Alcide right! But I have to say Im an Eric Northman gal.


	3. Tell Me Something Good

Tell Me Something Good

This night is sucking a big fat soggy bag of dicks and right now I want to smack those dumb fucks on table 5 in the face with it.

"Damn it Chang! It's been months now and you still haven't hired anyone!"

"I'm sorry San, business has been a bit slow lately and I've got things going on too ya know."

"Like what?" I demand impatiently. He's not sorry, but he will be.

"Huh? Oh it doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

"Well if you wanna be a stubborn prick, that's your business. But if it doesn't matter then there's no excuse for why you haven't gotten your shit together!" Like what the fuck! Here I am working my ass off and there he is, mind off somewhere else. I curl my fists in frustration and anger

"Um excuse me, Santana"

"Beat it gerbil, can't you see I'm flirting with Chang here?" Mike finishes pouring and slams the customers drink down in front of him making it slosh over the rim. The Flanel clad dude goes to say something but shuts it right quick when met with Mikes glare, daring him to say something. The customer bows his head and shifts a couple seats down the bar away from Mike.

"Okay" she drags the 'y' while looking between the both of us. "I would, it's just that table 5 are waiting on their beers."

"Can't you take it?" It's not that hard. "I mean it was **your** husband that tried to kill me. It's the least you could."

So that was supposed to be a joke, but by the gob smacked look on her face, she's probably still a bit sensitive about the whole thing.

"I – I tried, but they insisted on you bringing them, and then I tried leaving it on their table, then they were mean." Oh no she's gonna cry "And I am sooo sorry Santana." There go the water works.

"Okay, okay shhh, I was only kidding geez" I rub my hands up and down her arms. "Too soon?" I smile to convey my "I'm sorry" about the remark because It ain't coming out of these lush lips. "Look I'll take them, and I'll do it with a smile on my face just for you."

"You don't have to do that." she sniffles

"I know. But it brings me joy when I put weird things into customers' orders." I wink and see her little elf smile. I know she feels guilty about what Karl had done, which is why I said it. I know! It was a low blow, but it's getting on my nerves because it's all she thinks about now. I miss her OCD... She also needs to get laid.

I look over my shoulder and see the three grease gorillas. I'm pretty sure the one with the block shaped head is gay cos he hasn't looked over me once. I begin to start building the strongest wall I can muster to resist the urge to put my foot down the other two's throat. Maybe I can focus on the gay one?

"Here you go boys." I plant their drinks down and flash them my best smile. I swear I should've been an actress.

"Why don't yu join us darlin? I got a seat with yur name on it right here" He pats his lap with his ham hocks.

"Sorry doll, on the clock" I say and continue to wipe the table next to theirs down. I try not to bend over too much, I can feel his eyes on me and it bumps my concentration.

'_I prefur me vanilla shake, but I don't mind wettin my whistle on a bit o'chocolate-_' I block the last part, but what he was thinking was enough to send a repulsive chill down my spine. I straighten up and get the hell out of there before he adds imagery to his internal commentary.

"Excuse me dear." I let what just happened go, though not without some great effort and walk to the voice that called me. I was so close to the door.

"Is everything ok over here ma'am?"

"Yes dear, I just have one request"

"Mmhm, and what's that?" Ya old bitty

"Could you mash my peas for me please dear?"

I pick up a fork and sigh heavily through my painted smile. Tonight is going to be a long night.

\

"C'mon girl only an hour to go, hang in there"

I look up at Shane from where I've been banging my head against the serving counter for the last 2 minutes. "Kill meeee Shaaaane."

He just chuckles at my over dramatization "What's up witchu gurl? You looove the night shift"

"Hey! I'm not like that anymore!" I try to swat him through the small window where they pass the food out.

"It's only Emma and I waiting **and** clearing most the tables. A kid **barfed** on me and his parents stiffed me on the tip. Grandma on table 2" I point to show him "**Basically** had me chew her food and spit it into her mouth." I shake my head in disbelief. "**Don't even** get me started on those douche nozzles on table 5." I go back to just resting my forehead on the counter

"To think I opened my eyes this morning, thinking something amazing was going to happen today. I should have stayed in bed." I sigh defeated and rest my chin on my hands.

Shane looks down and gives me a little pout "You want me to beat those rednecks ass's? I haven't been in a good scuffle in a while."

I think it over cos god it sounds tempting, but I don't need to give Mike an excuse to get on my ass or cut Shanes' hours. From what I've guessed I think he needs this job.

"Heya go gurl, that's the last one for tonight out the kitchen. You take that, do your thang and I'll have a drink waiting for you at the bar." Although we knew each other in high school; he being a big time football star, and I head cheerleader, we never really spoke to each other. Then he came back a couple years ago, started working here and the rest is history. He's pretty much become my best friend. "You're the best Big Bear."

"Yeah you know. Now get!" He waves the spatula to shoo me off.

\

A couple drinks later and I'm feeling a lot better. I don't overdo it though as I've learnt it impairs my ability and makes me super emotional. "Here you go boys, last call." And thank fuck! As I turn to walk back to the bar, the fucker with the stained overalls gets the nerve to fucking pinch my ass. Him and his boys hoot and laugh as the culprit purses his lips at me as if to send kisses through the air.

"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about" I gripe as I walk back to the bar to get what I need.

"You might just get what you wanted Big Bear." Shane just looks at me questioningly as I grab what I came for at the bar.

I glide over to the table as slow as possible looking like liquid sex. The one that pinched my ass straightens in his chair, flashing that yellow stained gap tooth smirk that he's been giving me all night and I can't help but smirk back.

"We didn't order no drink woman. We ain't paying for that." The burly gay block head states.

"Actually, this here's for your friend" I purr in the direction of the one that touched me.

"Shut it Karofsky. That ain't no way to speak to a lady." He says all the while staring at my tits. _'She won't be sayin much when she's got this meat in her mouth'_

That's it!

I take the full pitcher I have in my left hand and dump it over the dumb fuck. There is definite suprise on his face but no anger, which sort of pisses me off. All of a sudden I feel lean arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground carrying me backwards away from those jerks. "Put me down Chang! I'm gonna give these assholes what they've been asking for all night."

"¡Usted tiene suerte que usted no es de aquí, por otra parte yo había entrado en cualquier agujero de mierda en el que usted vive y le termina!"

His two boys are quick to get up and I see Shane make his presence known, standing staunch like a mutha fucker.

"Get the fuk out my way nigger" You can hear pure hatetred in the guys voice, though I think he probably has short man syndrome.

Shane just stands there and laughs in his face "Whatchu gon do bout it shortbread?"

The two lads go to charge but the one drenched in beer stops them.

"Coleman! Karofsky! Forget it, lets go." He says in a disturbingly calm voice. I'm too wired to think, let alone hear any thoughts. He then has the nerve to look over at me with that fucking smirk in place "Thanks for the drink darlin." He winks then makes his way out the doors with his two lackeys in tow.

"Chang…"

"Chang! You can let me go now."

"Right, sorry." He says snapping out of whatever daze he was in and gently places me on the ground. "You alright?" He asks while spinning me around to face him.

"Uhhh, yeah I'm fine" I look over my shoulder at Shane as if to say "What the fuck is this?" He just shakes his head looking as clueless as I.

"Good. Um, I'm gonna head. You guys stay as long as you want but don't forget to lock up kay. Night guys." He squeezes my arm before turning and shuffling awkwardly as fast as he can out the back door, to where his trailor is.

"What. Was. That?" I know he's been acting a little weird lately but-

"Gurl, do you and Mike Change have a lil sumin sumin going on that I don't know about?"

"What? No, no we don't. I'm with Sam." I state loud and clear.

"Well I think you oughta remind boy Chang… Unless you-"

"Don't" I raise my finger up warning him. "I think I need a drink, lets drink. Emma!"

"Yes Santana"

"Go home, I'll finish tonight's prep. Full moon out tonight, wouldn't want you to get burnt by the moons rays." She nods and goes to Mikes office to get her things.

Finally! Peace and quiet, me and Shane. I deserve a drink after the day I've had and I sure as hell ain't gonna clean this mess up sober. "Lets get this party started Big Bear"

\

"Thaaanks Shaaane" I cheer cheerily and wave goodbye to him through the front entrance. The lights go out, meaning he's making his way to the back to lock up. I'd called Sam earlier to come pick me up cos I'd had too much to drive though I'd probably make it home in one piece.

I'm lost in my own thoughts when startled.

"Hey darlin, I see yur off the clock now. How bout that drink?" Shit. Where did they come from?

"I thought I made it clear back in the restaurant that I'm not interested, besides there's no place selling liquor at this time."

You know what you can do, you could suck the beer out of this,:" he says grabbing his crouch where the beer soaked patch is very obvious, but something tells me he's not talking about that "it's still all soaked from when you poured that pitcher on me bitch"

"Yeah well maybe you can have one of your boys help you with that. Block head over there looks like he'd enjoy it, he's checking out your ass"

"What! No I wasn't, I was checking what brand overalls he's wearing"

"Like that's any less gay" I reply condescendingly

I round the corner and see my car, It's not that far now but I can hear their steps getting closer, but can't hear any of their thoughts. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad.

"Look, why don't you take your disgusting hillbilly gap tooth asses back to your house on wheels and keep driving till you drive off a cliff_"_

"C'mon darling, yu look like yurs fun, and wur lookin fur a good time"

These guys are dumber than a bag of wet hair, and are trying my patience.

"Sorry. Poor, ugly, dumb as fuck and **FAT** aren't _my _type" I should really be more _danger_ aware, but ever since Sam has come into my life, I feel sort of invincible. He just pops up whenever I need him to get me out of a... pickle. I've never _needed _anyone before and I'm not sure I like it, but I'll test the benefits of trusting someone like that.

I turn to deal more of my vicious vocal ministrations, but almost jump out of my skin when the greasy one has his filthy paws on me. Before I can even say anything or bring my nike size 8 to his nuts. A woosh and guttural cry rings in my ears, and there he is; my 6ft, blonde, muscled, menacing Vampire and he looks pissed. I've never seen him so angry, and I've got to say I'm a little turned on right now.

That scum is now knelt down, arm in hand trembling in shock by either pain or sight of his bone protruding through his skin. I'm taken back when he thrusts the guy up in the air by his throat. Sobriety smacks me across the face as a sense of dread and worry course through my body, because I see what Sam intends on doing and this is not going to help his chances of mainstreaming here.

I lunge for his hand just before he goes to strike "Please babe" I beg him. He pauses but I notice he's now looking over my head. He's still holding the guy by the thick of his neck so I try again "He's learnt his lesson." I speak as soft and tender as I can, and he looks down at me with such love and tenderness that I know he's with me now.

"Isn't that right Billy Bob!" Without another thought wasted on the bum, Sam sends him flying without even batting an eye or leaving my own. His gaze is so intense that I think it takes my breath away, never has anyone looked at me like that, but its filled with something else I can't describe. For someone who can read minds, you would think I'd be able to read body language as well, but I've always taken that for granted, cos why would I care how they're standing or the change in facial expression when I can read exactly what they're thinking.

When Sam brings his giant hand softly to my cheek, I can't help but feel safe and sound. He just envelopes me in silence and I feel him all around me that I know I don't have to keep my walls up because he's a brick building that no one can penetrate. I meet him half way from his decent and our lips meet in the middle. This boy knows how to move them guppy lips. His lips like the rest of his body are hard, but it's the smoothness I revel in when he skims them across mine. My top lip slides in between his and apply pressure before parting his lips which in turn force mine to open slightly. I can't help but exhale heavily into his mouth, and I hear the all too familiar snap of his fangs perpetuate. He brushes his bottom lip against mine and gently nudges my nose with his which makes me smile. My eyes flutter close as he brushes his nose and open mouth across my cheek and jaw line. His marble smoothed lips, pleasurable yet cold to the touch on my heated skin sends a shiver through my body, and as if by instinct I draw him in closer like you would with another human being to absorb their warmth.

"Are you alright?" He whispers into my ear, snapping me out of my daze.

I notice how tiny and insignificant I feel against his body. Physically and mentally. How do you compete with someone who has roamed the earth for nearly a thousand years?

"I could have handled him" I say into his chest. I still freak out sometimes when I hear no heart beat or feel no rise and fall of his chest. That's when I'm reminded he's **dead**. I creep myself out for obvious reasons, the most obvious reason being that I'm having sex with an animated corpse. Highly animated I might add.

A lowly chuckle tumbles from his lips. "I know babe, I just like taking care of you."

God, he makes me feel like a child and small sometimes. "I can take care of myself" I snap at him. I've been doing it for the past ten years while looking out for my brother and mi abuela.

"I didn't mean it like that." he coos, which isn't helping. "If you could smell what I smelt on them, you would understand" He whispers into the skin of my neck, kissing each new spot that hasn't met his lips yet, while is fingers fan out across the span of my back, sliding to the small of my back. My heart is now beating double time and I can't help how my head rolls away in the opposite direction to expose more of my skin to his huge mouth, wanting him to take in as much skin with his mouth as he can. I moan when I feel his tongue flick at my collar bone and glide all the way up in between kisses to my ear as he lifts me to wrap my legs around his waist and with his speed pushes me up against the passenger's side of my car.

"Come back to mine?" He pulls back to look at me. "Let me take care of you?" He massages my lips with his own and looks to me for an answer.

I look past his head for a brief second to where the trees are. The same place I presume he'd been looking at when nearly choking that guy to death. I whisper into his ear without taking my eyes away from the murky green foliage.

"Take me."

* * *

**AN: "**You're lucky you're not from here, otherwise I'd come into whatever shit hole you live in and ends you!" - I punched that into google to translate into spanish, the translation back is pretty close.

I can't believe someone plugged another persons fic on mine! I am offended!... Nahhh! Im just kidding it's cool... I guess? ha. I havent read that Fic, though its on my alerts to do so. Ill def check it out.

So I've paired the glee characters to those of my faves on True blood. This is what I do know of Brittany, now that I've gone over a few things. She will not be nice and gentle. Sorry. But that's not to say she'll always be like that though, and I was also thinking Season 2 Britt. Great minds?

**Funny note:** I forgot to mention how I found out what a "devils kiss" is. I was thinking of mentioning it in another chapter to follow cos it sounded cool, but then Urbandictionary shut that idea down hard. SO GROSS! Though suiting for the theme of the fic haha. Thanks for reading and for the reviews :)


	4. Smile (Lily Allen)

*** **The Break Up hey... Nearly jerked a tear of sadness out of me, but only because Heather Morris nailed it with her scenes. Killed it even.

How scary looking was the Virginia Woolf Chick! She looked like she'd cut your vagina out and wear it as a hat! She gave me shivers. Why even put that scene in there!? Santana's reasons for (are they even fuck'n properly broken up!?) stopping… their… girlfriend status? Yeah, were already clear and good enough (Thank you weirdness Finn and big fat cry baby cheater Blaine). Energy exchange… Like whateven!? Pays to not have expectations when it comes to Glee, but I am looking forward to what happens for the rest of the season. I totally still have hopes for them getting back together.

Anyways – **Super sorry it has taken so long.** I've been technologically unlucky the past month, BUT! I have managed to smash out 2 and a half more chapters after this. I just need to proof, which I hate. I'm pretty sure I'm not really that fond of writing either…

Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistakes

* * *

Smile

**_Night 1_**

The fresh air is a nice slap to the face as I wipe the sleep-dirt from my eyes. I find myself alight with excitement and wanting for the first time in a long time.

I wave back to the worms that are wriggling their goodbyes to me; It's their way of saying goodbye because they haven't any hands.

I super shake which is just shaking but at vampire speed to rid the dirt off my body and out of my hair. It took me a minute to figure out which tree it was I stashed my dress in, but once I find it I slip it on.

_'What was that?' _I look around but see no sign of anything. "I swear I heard something." I shrug it off and continue straightening my dress out.

I don't go to ground in clothes, for obvious reasons. Can't shake dirt stains out of clothes and if I leave my clothes just lying around where I'm sleeping, who's to stop someone taking them or worse! Being dug out of my slumber during daylight, although I do miss it's warm embrace, I do not want it's charcoal taste.

I pat myself down and the hidey hole I stored my dress in knowing I'm missing something that I tucked in the dress. "Where's my phone?" I look down and see my phone in pieces, landing on the only rock in this bush, which is ironic; because it was that exact reason I chose to hide my dress in this tree. '_I guessed that's what that sound was' _"Quinn will not be pleased" I sigh but am not too fazed. It's not the first time something like this has happened.

I swirl down the trunk of the tree like the grooves on a screw and land gracefully, jouncing on the spongy moss next to the stupid rock. "Stupid rock"

I pick up the little chip from the phone, make a small incision on the inside of my dress and slip the small chip inside. Safely tucked between the inner and outer layer of my dress.

I clap my hands in excitement, excited to see my little duck "Maybe I'll finally see her face tonight!" _'Or maybe you'll get a name?' _ "Hmm" I nod my head "maybe Quinn won't be so pissed at me then."

With those two objectives for the night I take off towards the last place I saw her.

**_Night 2_**

I claw out of my hole, a lot less enthused than the night before. I give a lacklustre wave to the worms and bugs, super shake, slip into my dress and comb my fingers through my hair. I notice a smudge here and there, but otherwise spotless. _'Hopefully tonight will be more fruitful' _ I only caught a glimpse of her pony tail as she rounded the corner, to enter through the back last night. Her voice was hard to hone in on, as it was busy that night, but her steps were clear amongst the incessant chatter. As the only ones shuffling around were the waitresses, Her footsteps stood out the most compared to the other two.

Quinn insisting I don't go anywhere near her only makes the job that more harder. I stayed in the trees and kept my ears tuned to the going-ons in the bar. The patrons are pretty simple people and look to be a pretty tight knit community; in the sense that everybody knows everyone's business. Yet her run in with that scum didn't surface that night.

"Hopefully I get something tonight."

\\\

**_Santana POV Day 3 _**

It's been a weird few days since Sam left. I've gotten the feeling like I'm being watched. I have no proof, and I haven't heard anything that indicates otherwise; it's just a feeling, and I don't like it. I don't know if it's because Sam has left and I feel a bit vulnerable or if it is just me being paranoid? I haven't had to worry about what lurks around dark corners, because well- it's Sam. I've let the snark and snarls go – well not completely, but this version of me… I don't know.

"What are you mumbling to yourself over there?" Joe asks from the Muso's Corner in his lounge, whilst picking at his guitar.

I look up from my phone that I hadn't realized I've been twirling on the bench. No new messages from Sam "Nothing. When are you going to be back?"

"Maybe a week? Or two or three? We have a few gigs spaced out and the boys and I will probably do some sightseeing or something" He replies, still fixed on his guitar.

"What are the names of these clubs?"

"I don't know. Rory booked the gigs. One of them is for a new club that's but is really popular. He's hoping we'll get signed or something. Poor kids been watching too many movies."

"Can you at least tell me the Cities you're playing in! Fuck!" It's like talking to a brick wall.

"Oh" He finally looks up at me, mouth wide open as if catching flies, deep in thought. "Either Lafayette or New Orleans, they're pretty close together. So in that area" He gestures with his hand in a circular motion, then back to picking at his guitar.

Fucking males.

"Hey where's Sam gone?" he asks now tuning the strings.

"He didn't say. Just said he had to check in with the boss or something. A meeting that he's been putting off for a while. He looked a bit worried when I said goodbye the other morning."

"Why?"

"I don't know? But it must be pretty urgent. That special transport company; you know the one exclusive to Vampires. They picked him up that afternoon."

"Awe did you tuck him into his coffin, and kiss him on the head telling him everything was going to be okay?" he says in a cutesy voice with facials to match.

I go to charge him but he's already prepared, holding his guitar out in front of him to keep me from striking distance.

"Don't think I won't hit a girl" trying to make it sound like a threat behind his smile

"Don't think I won't!" I quickly slap the guitar out of the way and jump him, tackling him to the ground trying to rip his ears from his head.

"Ahhhhhh San! I give! I give!"

"You bet you do bitch." I say then slap him in the face playfully. I see the time on my wrist watch. "I gotta go." I jump up pulling him with me.

"Cool. So you'll look after the place while I'm gone right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I say grabbing my keys and his extra spare. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Abuelo before you leave."

"Of course."

"Don't forget to check in"

"Yep"

"At least once a week" He nods and rolls his eyes at me.

"You gonna be alright? After what happened last week I mean."

It takes me a second to figure out what he's talking about and then it clicks. "Yeah, they'd be a special kind of stupid to come back after what Sam did to that guy. Officer _Doofy _said they've left anyways."

"Ok. Well get out of here, you're gonna be late."

I turn and give him a quick peck on the cheek and he gives me this cute little, tight lipped smile that crooks to one side. "Stay safe little bro, there's vampires and shit out there you know" I wink before jumping in my ride and speeding off to work.

\\\

**_Night 3_**

I dredge myself up out of my filthy grave, reigning in all my anger. It's been two nights now and I've gotten nothing. I pull my left arm out and slap my hand down hard on the more compact ground. I pull my right arm out and smack that one on the ground too '_Anyone would think you were a zombie out of a horror movie' _I give a grunt as I wrench the lower half of my body out. "I don't care what I have to do, but I am not sleeping in the ground another night" I grumble to myself, super shaking the dirt off of me. I turn to the hole I crawled out of and see those stupid worms taunting me, and it's now I know "You guys weren't waving at me that first night… you were LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I scream. As you can see; not getting any intelligence, sleeping in the ground and breaking my phone has taken a toll on me. "I seriously thought this would be way easier" I scan the area one last time before I decide-

"Fuck this"

I use my supernatural speed, reaching my destination within a minute; I then causally make my way out of the clearing that practically encompasses half the bar/grill. A tall thick hedge stands at the short left hand side of the bar connecting to a shitty extension that seems to be connected to it, '_which I presume to be where the owner must stay_' A smell emanating from it catches my interest. I disregard it for the time being, but make sure to make a mental note of it. The hedge must have been put up purposely as it provides a nice grass area with a few seats and bench's, but there's no view, as there are no windows so you can see into the establishment, and the hedge is too high to see anything on the other side. A neon sign reading "Mikes Bar'n'Grill" Simple and as classy as you can get with a neon sign stretches along the long face of the bar, needless to say, It's a pretty huge fucking sign, One door, Car parking at the front and around the right, tall trees and dense bush surround the car park and back where the extension, The back door to the bar'n' grill opposite that, which then leads you around to the car park. Simple.

"I'm done with watching my back" which is impossible by the way "I'm too good to let anyone stick a stake in it anyways" '_Cocky much?'_ "Trust your instincts" I tell myself. "It's me here, not Quinn." '_She won't be happy' _"She'll never know."

I quickly get into the swing of things; like I said, the people here are simple and it's pretty easy to assimilate into the way they move and think, so much so that I could walk into the bar and no human would be the wiser in knowing I'm a Vampire.

No human would know.

Vampires stick out like a dead thumb, and it's not entirely because of our pasty complexion, for the fairer skinned ones of course, but because we have this distinct energy that radiates around us. An energy that permeates the atmosphere around us. An energy that reeks of danger, distrust, and death.

Well I'm susceptible to others emotions and can manipulate that energy to adapt to my surroundings by using those emotions and energy. Even making me undetectable to other Vampires; but I usually need a few humans or a very strong willed being to pull that off successfully. This _thing_ I can do has not always been so kind to me in the past.

\\\

I sit in wait on one of bench's when I see a woman approach the door. I swoop towards the door catching her hand before she grabs the handle of the door.

"Hi there" I greet the woman who looks like she's in her Sunday best. Floral dress, white lace gloves. Bit on the bigger side and looks to have lived here a long time. She takes my appearance in and smiles, starting with my hair and works her way down, her face drops into one of confusion when she sees I've no shoes. I move in quick and make eye contact immediately.

"Lovely night out isn't it?" I say sweetly and soothing. The perfect combination when glamouring people; making them your mind puppet.

"Why yes it is. You new in town dear?" She smiles lazily yet euphoric at the same time. Exactly what you want. Makes them more pliable for what you ask of them. One of the many perks of being Vampire.

"Why yes I am. I was supposed to meet someone here… A friend of a friend, but I lost the name. My phone broke you see"

"That's a shame" she coos.

"Mhmm, the only thing I can recall is that she works here, but I'm kind of shy. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the girl with brown skin, dark hair, full lips…" I bring my forefinger to my chin, as if trying to figure out how best to describe the next.

"Sort of what you'd imagine a duck would have if they had human lips and not beaks" threading my arm through hers like we're close friends, just catching up as we make our way back to the table and seats.

"Lopez?" She looks at me questioningly.

Surely there aren't that many women that match the description I just gave, especially in this redneck town.

"Yes." She nods as if confirming not only to herself but to me as well. "Santana Lopez."

"Santana" God, even her name sounds sexy. The way my mouth moves to say her name feels sexy.

Her face then suddenly turns sour, like she just bit into a lemon "She's nothing but a charlatan" The woman spits, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"How so?" I ask, curious

"Sleeping with every tom dick and harry. She even has her fingers in that nice gentlemanly Vampire." Her eyes begin to wonder into the distance "Helped me with my bags one fine evening" She recalls with a stupid smile on her face.

_'Always the hero' _I roll my eyes.

I'm not going to lie. I was hoping she'd say tom dick and Henrietta; but I like a challenge.

"She probably used some sort of devil mind control on him. She knows things you know." She says looking me dead in the eye.

"He's such a sweet man… And so handsome…"

"Alright! Enough about Sam." A glimmer of fear flickers in her eyes, but I snuff it out with a well-practiced sweetness to my voice and smile. "Look. Miss?"

"Mrs. Hagberg"

"Well, It sure was nice of you to talk to me about Santana Mrs. Hagberg" I smile big and so sweet, your teeth would fall out.

"Oh it was my pleasure you sweet girl… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" She looks worried as if she's offended me.

"Oh that's alright, that doesn't matter. Actually, this conversation -never even happened. You're going to forget we had this little chat and not even remember my face, alright?"

"Ok" she nods in compliance.

"Good" I smile big at her. "There's also one thing I would like you to do for me."

I whisper sweetly in her ear and then send her on her way.

_'Why did you let her go? You haven't fed yet'_

I ignore that nagging part of me and creep back into the cover of darkness.

\\\

It's just after 1.30am when I see the last light go out in the establishment and hear the click of the lock sliding into place. It's my little duck. "Santana."

I've come to learn the light playful patter of her feet, the angry turn and scuff of her heel, and heavy footed shuffle that is now the end of her night. It's almost intimate. All night I've been wrapped up in as much of her as I could get, finally putting a name to that beautiful voice and body. "San-ta-na" I love saying it.

I'm suddenly ripped from my thoughts as a gunshot sounds out, and the smell of gunpowder and blood stains the air. '_Oh my. .That. Smell!?'_

"Santana!" I immediately spring to the nearest advantage point from where the gunshot came from.

"No, no, no"

'_She's alright- Sam's probably there'_

I arrive at the scene but still concealed, from the three guys I recognize from the other night. There is clearly no sign of Sam yet, but I unclench my fists as I see her standing there.

"She's alright" A small smile and sigh of relief rest on my lips; the tendons and muscles, ease a little under my skin. "Where the fuck is Sam?" My voice not sounding like my own, but like gravel as anger collides with the words being forced from the back of my throat.

'_She's fine'_

I stare long and hard and I know, **I just know**

"She's not"

* * *

**A/N: **Energy exchange pfft. I wish I had watched the episode before writing this chapter. I would have explained Britts talent a lot different somehow!

Drop a review if it so pleases you


	5. I Say A Little Prayer

_Boom! Update! _

_Sorry for any mistakes, I did go over it. _

_Chapter 5.1_

* * *

I Say a little prayer

Thank god its closing time. I forgot it was my night to close up and no matter how much I pleaded with everyone, except for Mike who was M.I.A. again, no one would swap with me. Shane was out the door without so much as a goodbye as soon as he had finished, and Emma; let's just say it's gonna take a bit more time till she's fully up and running if you know what I mean. The new girl Becky; do not trust her as far as I can throw her, and let me tell you, I want to throw that dumpy little thing over a cliff. Beside the fact this it's only her second shift here, that conniving little bitch managed to poach half my customers tonight! Don't ask me how, but I'm going to be keeping an eye and _ear_ on her.

I hit the lights, punch in the security code and click the final lock in place. I groan inwardly from the humidity, making everything stick to my skin, yet a tingle in my bones gives the air a chilling eerie feel to it; but I'm sure it's just me being paranoid again.

I straighten my back and trudge my feet to my car, of course it's in the farthest corner of the vicinity because I got here late. It's so far out the way the lights near the building don't even reach that part of the car park. I kick the laziness from my step, making each stride confident and sure to convince myself I'm not secretly craping my shorts from this feeling I've had the last few days, or that I'm alone and the nearest house isn't for miles. I dig my hand into my bag trying not to look desperate when I can't find what I'm looking for when it hits me - SHIT! I've left my phone at Joes.

Breathe

Don't panic. Just keep walking and act normal – Even though there's no one watching you

Breathe

Ignore the knot in your stomach, you're fine – There's no one watching you

Breathe

Ignore that chill running down your spine, no one's watching you

Breathe

You're nearly to your car

Breathe

"Hey darlin"

\

I freeze and feel my entire body go stiff. It can't be them, Finn said they had left town.

Breathe, Breathe, Breathe!

I plant my foot down, and let out a shaky _whoosh_ of air that I'd been holding.

Don't panic. Do what you do best – Threaten him, they don't know Sam isn't here.

"We know your dead freak boyfriend isn't around"

**Fuck! **There goes that idea.

"Yeah, we've been watching you" I turn around to where the second voice is coming from, the familiar face of the short one, and to the right of him, gay block head shuffles from behind one of the large oak trees, his steps not as sure as the others; thus situating me in the middle of this meat pyramid.

I fucking knew It! I could feel it. I never used to doubt myself like this.

"We know that dead boyfriend of yurs been packed up and shipped off. If he wernt wid them fellas wid guns I wulda busted that coffin open fastur than yu can say Vamp schist kebab" He twirls the toothpick in his mouth with his tongue, under the curled corner of his lip.

My muscles relax at the fact Sam is safe, but my blood boils that they even thought and planned on harming him. I surge forward; anger my driving force with every intention of sticking my foot so far up his ass he'll taste it. However; I'm brought to an abrupt halt, anger quickly replaced with shock when I see the gun drawn from behind his back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He points the gun up, waving it left to right, spitting the toothpick to smile that greasy yellow toothed smile "I've found another way of repaying him"

Before I can protest or utter a word the thunderous clap of the gun going off makes me jump in my skin. I peek out one eye then open the other… Nothing seems any different than before… I'm ok? I pat my face, then my chest… I'm ok! I go to laugh at the poor effort of his scare tactic, but my breath catches between clenched teeth from the contractions in my abdomen. My hands instinctually clutch at my stomach, and immediately I feel dampness, I start to worry a little, hoping that when I look down it's not what I think.

But it is.

A deep red slowly blossoms through my white tee like a rose in bloom; its petals trickle, coating my trembling hands and fingers. Fuck.

"Heh heh heh - Any last wurds Darlin befors I puts one between them pretty brown eyes?"

Last words? Have I even said one thing since I left the bar? Denial, shock, anger and pure bewilderment chase each other in my mind and no doubt apparent like picture slides across my face. I can't die here! I won't die here; it's not my time to die. I refuse! There's a slither of hope telling me "even though there's a bullet in your stomach and you're bleeding all over the place, everything's going to be alright" Sam will rescue me, true love or some crap like that always saves the day doesn't it? Disney has to get their shit from somewhere.

It's not looking so good though when a hot searing pain shoots from my abdomen, sucking the air out of my lungs, reverberating up my spine, sending a blinding flash of pain behind my eyes.

...

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_(She bops our noses; an I love you for us each)_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

_"Mama, you have a pretty voice" Joe reaches up to touch her cheek_

_"Why thank you sweetie" she chirps and drops a kiss to his cheek, lightly brushing his fringe out of his eyes "Right!" she claps her hands "I kept my side of the bargain, your turn"_

_"Muuuuuuuuuuum" I groan and turn in my bed and push my head into my pillow "they're boring" My pillow muffling my discontentment. _

_"Santanaaa"_

_"I'm ready mama! – Omph!"_

_"Bullseye!" I snicker to myself and hear our mama cover her laugh with a cough_

_She reaches over and grabs the stuffed lamb I socked Joe with and hands it back to me, urging me to begin "Vamanos" _

_I roll my eyes under my closed eye lids and feel her pinch my arm lightly. I bring my hands up in front of my chest and peep to see Joe in the same position. I peer over and see mama glaring at me and I quickly shut them tight again._

_..._

"What are yu muttering over there?"

I recite the prayer from happier times, but the flashback is slipping through my fingers much like my blood. With each step I hear him take is a scathing kick to that apparition I try so hard to hold on to. It only takes a couple more hits till it's completely evaporated, and here I stand. Bleeding and broken.

I've never felt so powerless.

_'You're not powerless Santana'_

Great; Now I'm delirious and hearing things.

I can feel him, within at least arm's length now.

"Well?" He says.

I lean in his direction and feel him do so also

"Fuck. You" I whisper and throw a shit eating grin at him.

**If**I am going to die, I'm not going out like some punk bitch. I straighten my posture; pride is something I've never been told I'm short on. I will my body to relax and drop my hands by my sides. I recite the prayer again in my head, drawing in all good energy and warmth. His face will not be the last thing I see, frustration and anger will not be the last thing felt **if **I leave this world.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

\

A gut wrenching scream that could have shaken the gates of heavens opens the night sky as well as my eyes and just then I see a body, sailing through the air into the shadows of the trees. My senses shocked into life as I feel my heart beating double time, and pulsing in my ears.

_'Run Santana'_

I apply pressure to my wound, so's to not loose anymore blood as fast as I have.

"Aghhhhh! Hel-!"

The terrible tearing of flesh and tendons are what's heard instead of his finished plea for help. That sound. My legs shake and crumble beneath me as I collapse to the ground, gently sobbing, out of exhaustion or horror, I'm not sure?

_'Run Santana'_

Did this voice have to be so shrill and annoying?

I attempt to drag my useless limbs but I've lost too much blood already. I'm exhausted mentally and physically. I just need to rest.

"Show yourself you fucking coward!" The one armed/armed meat sack yells into the tepid night air.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle at the sound of someone giggling, distinctly female, then in a blonde flash the gun's plucked from the meatballs hand. Meatball is frantic; looking left, right, up, left again, falling over himself.

"I'm outta here" I turn my head to see the chunky one run back into the woods.

"Karofsky you coward! Get back hea" But he's already long gone.

Another flash and Meatball's holding his face close, a distinct red hand print left behind. He pulls his hand away from his face and I notice the red is on the inside of his hand also. His eyes bug out of his head as he tries to clean the blood of his former friend off his face.

"Wha- why are you doing this" He blubbers. "Who are yu!"

Crazy, that's who she is.

God, I just feel so tired. Maybe I'll just take a little nap? I don't think I want to be conscious for when this girl turns her attention to me.

"Yu! Yu little CUNT!" He spares a glance at me while doing 360's on the spot trying to catch where she'll next pop out "Call her off!"

I gather he's talking to me now, but I have barely any strength keeping my eyes open, and honestly; even though **I'm** the one lying here with a bullet **he** put in me, I would not condone this. I'm a bitch, but god, I'm not – It's wrong.

"I said call her off!" He bends down to his ankle, eyes wild with desperation and fear as he unsheathes the largest fucking hunting knife I've seen from underneath his overall pant.

_Nah uh uhhh_

She tuts from the dark. Her voice playful and childlike with a sweet undercoat of game, daring him to make his move.

I peer down my arm, my head seeming to have come to rest upon it as I lay on my side, my left hand clutching at my stomach, my breath weak, barely disturbing the dirt under my nose. The life in me like a flickering flame, dull, weak… wavering.

\

"Yu" He glares up at me from under his prehistoric brow. "This is yur fault. This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" He goes to lunge at me with his hunting knife but stops suddenly. My eyes automatically close in response to the feeling of something wet hitting my face. When I open my eyes, it's to the taste of metal, like copper and a petite fist, protruding out from just under his chin, his wheezing breaths sporadic then…Nothing.

The crickets and birds have no doubt fled, leaving nothing but dead silence. Not even a breeze nor the pulse of my own heart fills my ears. I wipe the fresh new torrent of tears that run down my face, mixing with his blood. I sit there and weep silently. I don't know what it is I'm crying for? It's not for him, not even for me, and like that I take a few shaky breathes and stop.

After what feels like eternity, she withdraws her fist with measured pleasure. I turn my head down and away when the first 'squish' sound is made. My face scrunches and eye lids clench tighter with every 'squish' slurp ' crunch' made; the pain in my abdomen winning out over the convulsion that want to expel the bile in my stomach, but that's near impossible when she throws a part of his spleen in front of me. I've really nowhere to look so I turn my gaze past the bloodied bone to pointed toes.

Her stance seeming peculiar as she looks to be in a curtsy position, as If saying "Pleased to make your acquaintance - I be gift to you this mans' spleen?"

I thought she may have heard my thoughts because her perfectly manicured toes then retreat, my eyes following as if it were cat and mouse. I cave into my curiosity and make a wary trek with my eyes up the length of her legs; bony ankles, slender calves that seem to go on and on and should snap beneath, due to her strong muscular thighs, yet _very_ feminine - this terrain more captivating from its curvatures and vastness, a delicious hike so high where the air thins out, making it hard to breathe.

The slight billow of her dress like snow in contrast to her skin makes the few smudges of dirt clear and the bloodied front that much more noticeable.

Do I want to see the face of… My savior?

I slow my ascent when confronted by skin and her hair; gold like the sun with light rays streaming throughout. The longest strands stop just below the obvious curve of her breasts where the blood is thickest, making her hair stick to her dress and bare shoulders. Her head snaps in the direction of where block head ran, a droplet of blood hanging from a loose curl falls between the valley of her breasts, and rolls down, almost keeping its shape, not quite reabsorbing into her skin.

"D-don't hurt him" I breathe.

I'm not sure where that came from, but I know she heard me; that same curl sways, indicating to me she's turned her head back to me. I chance a couple more inches so I now see her chin. Her shoulders slouch and then a couple of seconds later her curl is now bouncing as she nods with slight annoyance.

"Stay here." It's said with a slight uncertainty? No. More like a question. She hasn't moved yet, and I hike a couple more centimetres and nod my head slowly up and down, my mouth I'm pretty sure slightly agape. I guess it was a question as she zips off with super human speed into the bushes.

I lay my body down, the pain in my abdomen barely noticeable now as I rest my head on my arm once again. I finally allow sleep to take over and hope to keep my nightmares at bay with memories of family, blonde hair and crimson red lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Ello! Did you know you can comment on your own fics!? I do now! Sad I know, but I just had to check it out.

Yes I used Songbird, not because Naya Rivera sang it, though beautiful; but it was actually my mums favourite song (sung by Eva Cassidy) and I needed a flashback and something to incorporate the tittle into this chapter. You know I only found out this year that the titles of True Blood eps are the tittles or words in the end credit songs. Hence...

Yep, you learn something new everyday huh! As useless as it may be :)

Sooooo, there's the first interaction between the Ladies. I'd like to hear your thoughts.

Thanks to the guests/anons that have reviewed :D This is my personal thanks as I cannot PM you.

And yeah, from here on is where there'll be more interaction between the two. I'll stop being a jerk and give you guys this haha... What a Jerk.


	6. The Boy Is Mine

Congratulations to Heather Morris and her boyfriend Taylor. I have no doubt Heather will be a great mom and wish her the best with her family to be… And anyone else out there who's awesome.

Is it crazy to be jealous of an unborn baby?

The answer is yes.

\\\

This chapter will go from Britts POV then To Daves, I didn't want it to look ugly saying who's who, and I read over it and I think it's pretty straight forward. I have purposely left some details out and weird.

* * *

**xxx**  


She's not only managed to make me feel lost; but confused and bound. Not only morally but physically. I feel like a squid on land with my arms and legs tied, and my ink stolen! I can't help but feel a little vulnerable and exposed.

_Don't hurt him_

I scoff at her words and roll my eyes at myself for having a lapse of brain function for that split second she spoke to me.

_Don't hurt him_

How dare she. I saved _her_ life. I should be the one telling _her _what to do, not the other way around. I don't know if I was taken aback by her request of forgiveness _'Was it forgiveness?' _or the sheer… I don't know what you call it, but it felt like it felt natural for her to ask of me, anything.

She caught me off guard and whatever it was, it spun me enough to leave her bleeding in a carpark, probably unconscious to chase this fool, and if I can't silence him the way I did his friends

"Then what am I supposed to do with you?" I say suddenly standing in front of him, appearing out of nowhere. I can't help but snort a little at the girly little shriek he let slip.

"Please, PLEASE, I didn't do-"

I quickly clamp his mouth shut with one hand, muffling the last word and locking him in a one arm embrace

"Oh, you're very cushy" I say groping at his shoulder and bicep. "But what am I to do with you Marshmallow?" I huff out and give him another squeeze, just because.

I tap my forefinger against my chin in hopes to drum out some inspiration.

_'We don't have all night, just kill him'_

"No." I tighten my grip when I feel marshmallow twist, to what I presume is to look at me.

_'She'll never know'_

"I agreed I wouldn't hurt him." I say in annoyance.

_'Semantics. It won't hurt if you do it real quick'_

"You have a point. But no." I turn and take in the expression on Marshmallows face. He looks confused just like everyone else does when it looks like I'm talking to myself.

_'You know you want tooooo'_

"Shut up" I mumble around the cuticle of my other hand, trying to think of a way where this can benefit all of us, well mostly me; and if I can't kill him, I'm going to make sure he's working for his new lease on life.

_'Well if you're not going to have any fun, just glamour him and get this over with, you have a clean-up and a girl dying in a carpark'_

And just like that " I've got it!"

\

Before he knows it I've shoved him to the ground, hand still clasped over his face hole. The big lug looks up at me, not so much calmer than what he was about a minute ago, but pretty responsive.

"Hey" I drag the last two letters, feeling his angst and fear being pulled from his body, the tension in his muscles easing under the drone of my voice. "I'm not going to hurt you" I smile reassuringly down at him, and it is a genuine smile "You know this don't you?"

because what I've got installed for him is a win, win… Win, win for me.

He nods apprehensively and what I need from him is his full trust in me. I stare long and hard at him, taking in the broad outline and features on his face. I'll be running into him a lot and I have a terrible habit of forgetting and misplacing people.

_'It's hard when all humans look the same'_

"Why don't you tell me your name and a little bout yourself'

**\**

_What's going on? I was scared just a second ago, actually beyond scared, and now I'm just…_

_Wow, her eyes are so… Soft? _

_Who was she talking to before?_

_…_

_Mmmm I feel like I've peed in my brain. It feels warm and squishy. _

_Her voice is soft too, and her lips… Why am I looking at her lips?_

"I'm gay!" _Woah, Did I say that out loud?_

"What kind of name is Gay? You must get teased a lot."

_I feel the corners of my mouth stretch. I think they're trying to hug my face and I can't help but smile at that. _

"Whaaa? Noooooo. My name's Dave."

"Dave Karofsky" _she croons and I nod. She must be magic or something. How did she know my last name?_

"How do I know?" _She asks with an off smile it makes my skin crawl._

_\_

"Your friend yelled it, not long before I killed him."

Now it's hard to tell how each person is going to take glamouring. Some stay totally aware of the situation they're in, yet all they can do is obey our every command. That's quite a talent that very few Vampire can execute, and I personally only know of one that can do it, and trust me when I say '_You do not want to be in that category_'

Majority go into a compliant euphoric bliss, swayed easily with just a suggestion…Then there are others that go too far into, loopy-pop play land (That's what Holly calls it) and when they've gone there, who knows when they're coming back _'They don't. They get eaten' _"Right" So a little shock factor helps them stay grounded.

\

"Friend? I didn't evenn knnow those guys. They came by; bought their stuff; I hitched a rride and…" _I don't know how I didn't see it before but there is blood all down the front of her dress. The ends of her hair look like fresh paint brushes dipped in red ink. Pretty and bright fading into dark thick tips._

\

His speech is a bit slurred, but something is registering inside that abnormally square head of his cause I can feel that sleepy blanket being lifted from his head _'It's working'_

\

"Tearing the short one was more effort than I thought it would be, but it felt good you know? Like pulling a Christmas cracker. It's the POP! That everyone loves." _she beams, her prize soaked into her powder white skin._

"Do you believe in fate Dave?" _She tilts her head in question. Her eye's hypnotizing, I watch her every move. _ "The one who called out to you, the one that called you a coward." _I am a coward. That's how I've gotten into this. I look down at my feet to hide my shame and tears that are wanting to come. Daddy always said I was the runt; weak and good for nothing._

\

"He's the one I came for. His rancid stench was filled with such hate and disgusted perversions it made my stomach turn"

"Do you know what he wanted to do to my little duck?"

"I don't want to know." He snivels into his shoulder

"LOOK AT ME!"

The pull of my voice moves him, but with a sad, guilty weight on his shoulders. Still, it lets me know he's still under my charm and more coherent.

"Fate is just a pretty word they use in place of the inevitable" I roam my eyes over his body looking for any obvious weakness's "It's _how_ we use what is presented before us that determines whether it be in our favor."

"Or not" he mumbles under his breath, and I don't know if he's under my spell or what because no one has ever back mouthed me, I pick him up by the scruff of his collar and raise him ever so slowly so his feet no longer touch the ground.

"It always works in my favor"

\

_She cranes her neck up to my ear, and although I don't feel the warmth of her breath, I feel the chill of her words_

"It's inevitable" _She slowly draws her head back revealing that off smile, but then that off smile morphs into a smirk and a wink. That wink feels like a promise and her evidence is soaked into her dress._

"In saying that, It is inevitable that you'll die." _She's nodding her head up and down and I can feel myself doing the same though I really don't want to be._

"Don't you want to do something that when you look back on your sad, pathetic life and say at least I didn't die a selfish, ungrateful coward?" _I nod again although she's stopped. Because I do, I want to be a better person, I just never knew how._

\

"Excellent"

It's exactly what I needed from him for this to work. Glamouring does have its limits, and the more they're willing, the higher the success of any suggestion and order being planted will flourish.

He tells me what I need to know; I give him his orders but before I send him on his merry way,

"Look, I find names confusing when I don't care about the faces that go with them, so could you get a name badge or something… Dan?"

_I'll try_ he says

"And make sure you're staying close by so I can reach you when I want." He shakes his head vigorously, but just as a precaution.

"C'Mere" I saunter over to him

"This is going to hurt a little, but don't worry. I'm only going to take what I need" He offers himself willingly, tilting his head to the side. I scrunch my nose up and make a _eww blahhk _face.

"Gross. I'm not going anywhere near your neck rolls. Give me your wrist." I pierce through the flesh and suck three mouthfuls deep. I puncture my own and squeeze three drops into his mouth.

"There. Now that we're tied by blood, I'll be able to sense where you are, if you're in trouble, your emotions; and three drops should be enough to give _you_ a bit of oomph without jumping off the trees." I say giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "You're going to need it with all that clean-up you got ahead of you." I smirk at him

"See ya round like a doughnut" And with a flash of a wink and a smile, I turn and sprint off through the thick of the woods to return to my little duck.

**xxx**

I can't have been more than 20 minutes _'Twenty minutes too long. You do realize you left that girl to bleed out.' _ "I couldn't just let him get away. He would have blabbed, and I don't want to be boxed again, I'd rather face the true death. _'It wasn't that bad, you made a new friend' _"You're not exactly what I would call a friend" _'Well I'm not imaginary'_

A bloom of golden light and rainbow sparks in the short distance catches my attention. I don't sense any danger, but when I get to the edge of the car park again, I crouch behind a bush when I see a small brunette busying herself around my little duck. She's not particularly attractive from what I can sense and I can see her nose from all the way over here. She's impish like and by the way she's moving, _' absolutely no grace and uncertainty'_ I already know I don't like her. I feel something involuntary stir in me and can't help myself from being pulled to her in some way, It feels somewhat similar to what I've been noticing when watching Santana, but much, much stronger. Her aura is new and familiar at the same time yet I have never come across anything like it before.

I watch on with intrigue as she rolls her onto her back and checks her wound and pulse. I hear her exhale exuberantly and see her shoulders drop with what looks like relief and then smile. What I see next only intrigues me more and I know I'm going to have to tell Quinn and watch Sam a lot closer, because surely he must know something about what's happening here.

She brings her hands to hover above Santana while still in a standing position, when golden beams of sparkling light blows out from her palms, shrouding Santana in a shimmering bubble like haze.

A trickle of a breeze floats past the imp, brushing a few strands of hair across her face, and I just know that breeze is carrying something on its back that is going to blow my mind in some way, I know because my senses have peeked with anticipation, like they have seen the future outcome of this moment shooting adrenalin throughout my body, making each second feel like a life time.

3…2…1 It hit's me. Instantly my mouth waters and my fangs pop. It's just like that first night I saw my little duck but sooooo much stronger, I swear my pupils must be the size of UFO's right now. A growl so animalistic rumbles deep in my chest, that for a second I think I might actually shift into a Werecat

_'My god Brittany that smell' _I no longer give in so easily to my untamed desires anymore thanks to Holly and _The Box_, but when something smells like fresh bread, honey and all your favorite childhood memories you're going to have a pausing moment. Whilst mulling over my dilemma she sees me and from a pretty glow of pink and gold, her aura instantly turns grey with fear; yet she doesn't move but looks from me to Santana, Santana to me.

"You stay there Vampire!" She shrieks

I step out from behind the bush and feel my chest heave even though I have no breath for it to be deemed necessary _'Wow, you must really want her' _"Not really" I strain, because I don't want her, not really. I want Santana.

"Why do you smell so delicious?" I moan out to her "What are you?"

"It is just the way we are" She doesn't want to give anything away which is wise.

"Well that makes sense, because you don't look like you taste as delicious as you smell to me right now" I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling right now.

"That is incredibly rude! All Vampires are manner less, lying, vile, promiscuous heathens that will sink their teeth into anything with a pulse!"

"I am not a liar."

Only broken Vampires feed off animals, and trying 516 times to turn Lord Tubbington is not the same, but everything else is pretty spot on. I take a couple of steps forward, to try and get a better view of her face. Her hair and nose are casting nothing but shadows from the light from her hands, but before I'm able to set my foot down a buzz of energy zips past my head as I dodge it just in time.

"I said STAY THERE" Both her hands are pointed towards me now but the light still glows around my little duck.

"Look, although I really want to crush your vocal chords, spread your legs, sink my teeth into your groin and lap up your candy apple blood, I actually just want Santana. She needs my blood."

"I have stopped the bleeding; she has been suspended in time and will remain that way until moved." She sounds so pleased with herself

"Then what? Are you going to then travel back in time before this happened or do you have magical healing powers too? Because unless you can do either of those, she's still fucked, and then your fucked because here you are, all glowy hands and smelling so fucking mouthwatering"

The slight tremor is not only seen in her hands but heard in her voice. "You stay-"

"I don't care what you have to say Imp!" I cut her off because I literally don't have all night to be talking and I can tell she's the type of person to use as many words as possible to get one sentence out.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Leave now - You live; Try and stop me – You die; Try and move her – You die; Stand there for another sec–"

I thought I could sneak attack her but before I'm able to get my pale fingers on her, with a clap of her hands a blinding light erupts from them and engulfs her, disappearing into nothing, leaving me with red angry scorch marks on the palms of my hands from covering my face and burn marks on any other exposed skin from the waist up.

But none of that matters because there she is, lying beautifully still in her shimmery golden case.

_'Your Sleeping Beauty'_

"Now is not the time to zombie stare"

I shake my head out of my momentary daze and brush my hand through the golden cloud to test if it has the same effect on my skin as the light, thankful my hand is unscathed when passed through. I pry the hunting knife out of the fat guys hands that's still lying here then kneel next to my Sleeping Beauty.

_'Try and make it as neat as possible so it will heal faster' _

"Ok"

Before I can heal her I have to get the bullet out. To get the bullet out I have to make the wound a little bigger to fit my fingers in to retrieve the bullet. It obviously didn't hit anything vital because she was still standing when he shot her so all is good there.

I lift her top up, exposing her flat and extremely toned stomach, bunching her T-shirt under her boobs. It's nothing sexual. I let out a phantom breath as I point the tip of the blade into the bullet wound. I'm not squeamish at all, and only slightly worried that I might do more damage retrieving the bullet, and am hoping that this suspended state will keep her under and stop her from bleeding more when I make my incision. All I know is that the bullet cannot stay in there when I give her my blood or it will stay lodged inside her; and even I know that's not good.

_'It has to be done'_

"Right." I nod in agreeance.

"Lets do this"

* * *

**AN:** Fuck I hate myself for liking glee so much. The unknown intensity of It literally came out of nowhere, It punched me in the face so hard my brain leaked and has left me stupid with mood swings. I wish it would just end and put me out of my misery.

Yeah maybe I started this fic to mainly moan about glee, but I am excited to write this. The crappier glee has gotten and the shitty things I hear related to the show the more I write. Ridiculous motivation

If there is anything you don't like or don't get or you just wanna throw some abuse at me please feel free.


End file.
